


Queer Eye

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Queer Eye 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Queer Eye, Chef Castiel (Supernatural), Fashion Expert Balthazar (Supernatural), Hairstylist Benny Lafitte, Homophobic Language, Life Coach Charlie Bradbury, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Queer Characters, Renovation Expert Jo Harvelle, Teacher Dean Winchester, queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Sam drunkenly nominates his older brother, Dean, when he finds outQueer Eyeis looking for "heroes". To everyone's amazement, Dean gets picked and finds himself with 5 queer people standing in his classroom. Can Dean survive the week with his secrets intact? More importantly, how will Dean fare around the dark-haired, blue-eyed, Michelin Star chef Castiel Novak?





	Queer Eye

**Author's Note:**

> A couple quick notes: Ellen and Jo aren't related in this, and Castiel and Claire aren't related in this. 
> 
> This AU got so out of hand but I'm sooooo proud of it! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> There will be at least one timestamp for this, so if you enjoyed this and want more, make sure you subscribe to the series this fic is part of!
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable link here](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/176094622749/queer-eye-a-destiel-fic-by-fangirlingtodeath513)

He’d nominated his brother mostly as a drunken joke. Sure, Dean did a lot for the community and deserved to be pampered for it. And his wardrobe _was_ a bit of a disaster with plaid and ripped jeans everywhere. But rural Kansas, where Dean had enough trouble for helping to run an LGBT-friendly youth center?

This really hadn’t been Sam’s greatest idea.

 

■ ■ ■

 

Gabriel- their director- nods at Castiel, who’s currently occupying the passenger’s seat of the car. “We’re rolling whenever you guys are ready. We’ve got the address and we’ll be right behind you, just radio if you need us.”

Castiel silently laments the sheer number of cameras mounted to the dashboard of the car. Carefully, he schools his face into what he can only hope is a neutral expression and taps the tablet on his lap awake. He clears his throat and glances at the other occupants of the car, only talking after he’s received a nod from each of them. “Alright, our victim of the week is one Dean Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas. He’s 28, single, a kindergarten teacher, and _incredibly_ involved in his community.” Castiel quirks an eyebrow as he reads through the impressive list of things Dean’s involved in. “He helps run and fundraise for an LGBT-friendly youth center in his town, he tutors underprivileged kids for free and donates what little free time he has left to the SPCA.”

Charlie raises her eyebrows and glances at him quickly. “If I was straight, I’d be all over this guy. What’s wrong with him?”

Castiel snorts and shakes his head, scrolling down to find more information. Leave it to Charlie to relax him. “His brother Sam nominated him. He says the problem is, and I quote, ‘My brother’s a dumbass who tries to take care of everyone else and forgets he’s a person, too.’”

Charlie outright laughs, and it even pulls a chuckle from Benny, Jo and Balthazar in the back seat.

“Hell of a brother he’s got.” Benny says with a grin, shaking his head.

Castiel hums. “I can commiserate with him, at least.”

He catches Jo rolling her eyes as she speaks. “So what’s the big event? He got a date or somethin’?”

Castiel shakes his head, glancing back down at the tablet. “No, every year at the youth center they have an end-of-the-school-year bash, where all the kids from the community can go to hang out and have fun. Dean’s the chaperone and, based on the pictures his brother attached, generally doesn’t do his best with his appearance for the party.” He passes the tablet to the three in the back seat, letting them look through the pictures.

“What’s being renovated?” Jo asks as she scrolls through the information the crew has compiled on the tablet.

“I believe his house. It’s small and, from what I read, he does most of the renovations himself on the weekends. However, with his lack of free time, there are a lot of projects that just… haven’t been finished.” Castiel murmurs, trying his best to avoid looking directly at the camera. Despite the fact that he’s been doing this for three seasons now, he’s still not entirely used to having every miniscule movement of his face analyzed by fans. He takes the tablet back, reading the final bits of information. “He has _some_ cooking skills, he’s, and I quote, ‘horribly inept’ at dressing, and his grooming habits are nonexistent, aside from the occasional haircut.”

Benny groans softly. “Great, he’ll be one o’ them macho guys who ain’t interested in doing anythin’ he don’t have to.”

Charlie grins and glances at him in the rearview mirror. “We know that’s your favorite kind of client, Benny.”

They hear the crackled, “Cut!” from Gabe through their walkie-talkie and all five of them visibly deflate.

“So. Kansas.” Balthazar glance between the four of them. “Anyone else nervous?”

The four of them nod their agreement but stay silent.

The ride to Kansas isn’t terrible. The Fab Five loft is in Kansas City, Missouri, which is less than an hour’s drive from Lawrence. There isn’t too much traffic and, for the most part, they enjoy each other’s company.

Charlie pulls into the elementary school and shuts the car off, waiting for the crew cars to pull in behind them.

Static sounds over the walkie-talkie before Gabe speaks. “Alright, we’ve cleared it with his boss to take him from work, they’ve got a substitute waiting to take over. He’s in room 301, you guys can go in whenever you’re ready.”

The five of them nod their understanding as they climb out of the car. A simple look around shows all of them schooling their faces as they prepare to be back in front of the camera. Charlie leads the way into the building with a bright and friendly smile. Castiel envies how easy it is for her to be so nice, sometimes.

Room 301 isn’t very far into the building. They pause outside of it, sneaking glances into the classroom through the tiny window in the door. No one inside notices them, thankfully. Charlie sends a mischievous smirk at the camera before knocking obnoxiously loudly on the classroom door. Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel can see the man he can only presume is Dean startle and turn toward the door.

He’s _gorgeous_. As Castiel looks around, he finds that he’s not the only person staring.

Dean’s face pulls down into a frown as he walks over to the door and pulls it open. “Uh, hey. Is there something I can help you guys with?” He finally glances around and spots the cameras and the crew, quirking an eyebrow at them. “Um, I’m not sure what you guys are looking for but I really can’t leave them alone too long.” He gestures behind him to the kids, wincing. “They’ll tear my classroom apart. If you need help finding someone, the principal’s office is the first door on the right as you come in the building.”

Charlie grins and the look on her face has Castiel feeling bad for Dean. Poor guy really has no idea who they are, and he’s gonna have to spend a week with them.

“Dean Winchester, right?” Charlie asks, tilting her head to the side. It’s a tick she’s picked up from Castiel. Dean nods slowly, eyebrows furrowing. “Then no, we’re in the exact right spot.”

Jo chuckles before chiming in, “We’re from _Queer Eye_ and you’re the one that’s been chosen for this week, so you’re stuck with us.”

“I…” Dean glances around at them before flicking his eyes to the camera. “I, uh, think you might have the wrong guy. I don’t think I’ve ever even watched your show, much less asked to be on it.”

Balthazar smirks and lets his eyes rake over this week’s victim. “Your brother nominated you. Obviously without telling you.”

Charlie hums, ignoring Dean’s protests. “They’ve got a substitute already waiting and you,” She loops her arm through Dean’s, tugging him into the hallway. “are coming with us. We’ve got… quite a bit of work to do.”

Dean flushes and glances down at himself, his fingers tugging at the edges of his t-shirt. It’s a band tee, which Castiel can appreciate. He’d had quite the collection himself all throughout high school and college.

Dean, to his credit, _does_ follow them to the parking lot. Castiel and Charlie agree to ride with him back to his house, with Benny, Jo and Balth following behind them.

As soon as they’re in the privacy of Dean’s car, he turns panicked eyes to them. “What the _hell_ is _Queer Eye_?”

Charlie chuckles. “You really haven’t heard of it? It was a show in the early 2000’s, got revived a few years ago and we took over after those guys left.”

Dean shakes his head as he pulls onto the road, glancing at them. “Nope. What are you gonna be doing to me, exactly?”

Castiel laughs softly. “You don’t have to worry, Dean. They don’t tell you this, but nothing we do has to be permanent.”

Dean narrows his eyes and glances at Castiel in the rearview. “Right, but what is it that you _do_?”

“We just, y’know, make people pretty. Inside and out.” Charlie grins mischievously and _wow_ , Dean really not like that look on her face.

Castiel rolls his eyes. “We all have different specialties. I’m a chef, Charlie is a life coach. Jo, the blonde woman, is a contractor and renovator. Benny, the tall, burly man, is hair and skincare, and Balth is fashion. We just… spruce you up for the exciting thing you’ve got coming up. Which I believe in your case if the end-of-the-year party at the youth center?”

Dean’s cheeks color pink, which Castiel finds oddly endearing. “So it’s a makeover show.” Castiel nods and turns to look out the window, raising an eyebrow as Dean speaks again. “And you’re all queer?”

Charlie nods, motioning for Castiel to explain. Cas rolls his eyes, but sits forward and speaks, “Yes. I’m gay, Charlie is a lesbian, Balthazar is pansexual, Benny is bisexual, and Jo is both aromantic and asexual.”

Dean nods slowly, but doesn’t question him any further. Castiel can’t say he’s entirely surprised, what with Dean volunteering at the youth center. He’s probably heard all those terms and more.

Dean scowls suddenly. “Wait, contractor and renovator? Like, for houses? My house is _fine_!”

Charlie laughs. “Dude, relax. This isn’t a personal slight against you.” She pauses, chuckling softly. “Well, maybe it is for your brother. But us? We’re just here to help you be the best you that you can be. And maybe find you a pretty lady in the process.”

Castiel quirks an eyebrow at her, the corner of his mouth tilting up. “That was rather heteronormative, Charlie. What if he wants a pretty guy? Or a pretty genderqueer individual? Or no one at all?”

Charlie rolls her eyes and smiles fondly. “You’re so right.” She turns to Dean, and Castiel can see the puppy eyes she’s throwing his way. “I’m sorry I assumed you were straight.”

Dean glances at her, clearly flustered, but shakes his head. “It’s all good. Uh, we’re here.”

They pull into a recently-paved driveway, staring at an old, modest house. It’s cute. Off-white paint on the outside, light blue planters under the windows, and the lawn is neatly manicured. There’s a wrap-around porch covering at least the front of the house and the side facing the driveway. Castiel even spies a hint of a garden in the backyard, barely visible over the wooden fence surrounding the property.

Charlie grins as she climbs out of the car, peeking over the fence. “Dude, this place is _so_ cute! Jo’s gonna have, like, nothing to do!”

Castiel chuckles and steps out, catching the worried look on Dean’s face. He rests a hand on the man’s shoulder, smiling reassuringly. “We’re not going to ruin your life, I promise. Like I said, if you don’t wish to keep what we do, you don’t have to.”

“You can also say no,” Charlie pipes up, shrugging. “You’ll have to sign all sorts of waivers to be on the show, but if you refuse we’ll just pack up and leave.”

Dean shakes his head, motioning for them to follow him inside. “Nah, it’s fine. I s’ppose I could use a bit of help.”

Both Castiel and Charlie pause on the front porch, the latter crossing her arms over her chest. “So, um, we can’t go in yet. We gotta wait for everyone else, and I’m sure they’re going to want to film at least Jo’s perspective.”

Dean glances at the door, nodding and fiddling with his key in lieu of unlocking the door. “Right, yeah. It’s, um… it’s not finished. I only really finished my room, the kitchen and part of the living room.” He shrugs, smiling sheepishly. “Hasn’t really been a priority to finish the rest.”

Charlie chuckles, leaning against the railing that spans the length of the porch. “We’ve seen way worse, it’s all good. We’ve had our fair share of hoarder’s houses.”

Dean chuckles, his eyes flicking to the crew as they pull up. “Yeah, compared to that, my place is gonna be practically empty.”

 

■ ■ ■

 

Jo steps out of the Fab Five car and breathes a sigh of relief. The outside of the house is adorable and the lawn is obviously well-cared for. This week will be one of her easier ones.

Gabe motions her forward. “Crew’s setting up inside now, I’ll give you the go-ahead when they’re ready.”

Jo nods and glances at Castiel and Charlie on the porch. They seem engrossed in a deep conversation with Dean, but seconds later the three of them are doubled over in laughter. She quirks an eyebrow, glancing at Gabe, Balth and Benny. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Cas laugh like that.”

Benny nods his agreement, eyebrows raised. “Dude’s so… stoic. Huh. Should be an interestin’ week.”

Balthazar smirks. “Maybe we’ll finally get Cassie a pretty boy.”

Gabe just smirks and glances at Jo. “You can go ahead in whenever you’re ready, cameras are all set up.”

Jo doesn’t bother answering, just walks up to the house and smiles at Dean, Charlie and Cas. “Should we head inside and get the tour?”

Dean glances at her and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, nodding after a moment. “Uh, yeah, sure. It’s… yeah.” He motions for them to follow him, pushing the front door open and stepping inside. “It’s not finished, I just haven’t really had the time.”

Jo steps inside and shakes her head as she looks around. “You don’t have to explain yourself, Dean. It’s fine. Besides, it looks pretty good in here. You’ve already got floors in, it really just needs a coat of paint and some furniture.”

Dean nods but toys with the hem of his shirt. _It must be a nervous tick_ , Castiel muses. He’s seen Dean doing it a few times now.

Dean shows them around the rest of the house: an unfinished spare bedroom, an unfinished area he’s planning on turning into an office space, an unfinished bathroom, and the half-finished living room which only lacks paint and decorations. His bedroom and the kitchen, though? They’re gorgeous and look like they’ve been professionally done. The kitchen is pretty close to what Castiel has in his own apartment: plenty of counter space, a deep sink, two ovens, a gas cooktop and a large island with a breakfast bar. The backslash is simple but well-done, and the floor contrasts with the cabinets beautifully.

His bedroom is functional, cozy, and well-decorated. He’s got a few pictures framed throughout the room, a bed that’s gotta be a king-size, and a relatively large walk-in closet.  The attached bathroom is… the only word Castiel can find to describe it is elegant. The gray tiles on the floor make the room look warm. The shower is huge and has a waterfall shower head. There’s a double sink with plenty of counter space and a built-in linen cabinet behind the door. It’s simple but Dean clearly put a lot of work into getting it finished just the way he wanted it.

Jo hums her appreciation as she examines each room, turning to look at Dean. “You’ve got an eye for design. Where’d you learn to do construction like this?”

A blush colors Dean’s cheeks and the man shrugs. “Took a couple classes, but most of it was my dad and uncle. My uncle helped me buy the place a few years ago and I’ve been fixing it up whenever I have free time. Tiling, fixing holes in the walls, painting, installing sinks and shower heads and stuff.” Dean’s hand moves to the back of his neck, rubbing the skin there absentmindedly. “Nothing major. Jus’ stuff to keep myself busy.”

Jo nods slowly as she glances around, no doubt cataloging each and every thing she needs to do before they leave at the end of the week.

A short man with dirty blonde hair partially covered by a backwards baseball cap approaches Dean. “Hey. I’m Gabriel, I’m the director.” He nods at a girl who must be an assistant, thanking her quietly when she hands him a stack of papers. “I’ve got some waivers I need you to sign and I can answer any questions you’ve got.”

Dean nods, motioning for Gabriel to follow him to the kitchen. Dean takes a seat at the bar, so Gabriel follows suit and slides the papers to him, along with a pen.

“Don’t you guys normally tell people before you just show up?”

Gabriel grins. “They used to. We’ve found we get more genuine and interesting reactions when we don’t, though. Even if it is a bit uncomfortable sometimes.”

Dean chuckles and grabs the pen, his eyes flitting across the paper as he reads. “So what is this show, exactly? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it.”

Gabriel lays a hand over his heart in mock horror. “You work at an LGBT-friendly youth center and you’ve _never_ heard of Queer Eye?”

Dean glances at Gabriel and quirks an eyebrow, shrugging. “Yeah, it’s LGBT-friendly, but not a ton of kids around here are out. We’re in the dead center of the south, people ain’t exactly cool with it.”

Gabriel hums. “That’s our aim. Not to get people to just tolerate it, but to get them to embrace it and celebrate it just like they celebrate heterosexual couples.”

Dean nods and signs the papers, sliding them across the bar to Gabriel, who collects them and slips them into a folder. “Alright, here’s the deal: Jo’s an expert in renovation and decoration, she’s got her own successful house-flipping company. Charlie is a culture expert and life coach, super experienced in all things normal and nerdy.”

Dean raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. “Nerdy?”

Gabriel snorts. “Yeah, man. D&D, all sorts of nerdy shows like Doctor Who and Star Trek, comic books. You name it, the girl’s probably dabbled.” Dean hums his appreciation but doesn’t say anything further, motioning for Gabriel to continue. “Benny’s a hair stylist and skincare expert. Balthazar’s a fashion expert, he’s even got his own clothing line. And Castiel’s a pretty well-known chef. His skill is taking a working-class budget and making it into restaurant-quality food.”

Dean’s lips tilts up in a half-smile. “Huh. Neat. Well, have at it. I’m game.” He chuckles, glancing over at the group. “I’m curious to see what they do.”

Gabriel smirks. “You’re definitely gonna regret that. They can get… very enthusiastic.”

Dean chuckles. “I wrangle kindergarteners for a living, their worst won’t even come close.”

 

■ ■ ■

 

Dean finds himself staring at Castiel as they set up cameras around his house. He’s objectively gorgeous, Dean’s comfortable enough with himself to admit that. A quick Google search brings up Castiel’s rather impressive resume, including two Michelin stars for his restaurant. He vaguely remembers hearing that term in one of Gordon Ramsay’s shows, so clearly Castiel’s more than competent in his profession. Dean fancies himself a skilled cook, but a chance to learn from an actual, professional chef? Sign him the fuck up.

“Alright, we’re gonna have you do your interview with Jo first, since she’ll go back to the loft to work on the design and buy the furniture and whatnot. That cool with you?”

Dean shifts his eyes back to Gabriel, taking a moment to process what the man had said before nodding. “Yeah, absolutely.”

Gabriel motions a young girl over, who grabs a bundle of wires and walks over to them. “This is Claire. She’s an intern here, she’s gonna go ahead and get you mic-ed up and then we’ll get you over to your interview with Jo.”

Claire rolls her eyes as soon as Gabriel walks away, sliding a headset off her head and letting it rest around her neck. “Alright, here’s the deal: this has to be tucked in your back pocket and the wire has to be under your shirt. The mic has to be clipped to the top of your shirt, close enough that we’ll be able to pick your voice up when you talk but far enough away that it won’t sound scratchy”

He smiles softly. “You might have to clip it in the right spot.”

She hums and hands him the mic. He slips the bulky adaptor into his back pocket and slides the wire up under his shirt, pulling it out of his collar. Claire takes it from him, fiddling with it for a moment before clipping it to his shirt. She nods her approval, sliding the headset back up so it covers her ears again. “Say something.”

He quirks an eyebrow, chuckling. “I’m gonna murder my brother as soon as I get some free time.”

Claire huffs a laugh, shaking her head but giving a thumbs-up to the crew clustered around Gabriel. A few of them acknowledge it, so she turns back to Dean. “You really didn’t know he signed you up for this?”

Dean shakes his head, slipping his hands in his pockets. “Nope. Not a fuckin’ clue.” He winces, glancing at her. “Ah, not a freakin’ clue.”

Claire rolls her eyes, but the corners of her mouth tip up, betraying her amusement. “You can curse. It’s a Netflix show, they won’t beep it out.”

Dean chuckles and nods, leaning back against the bar counter behind him. “Good to know.”

Claire steps away after a moment and Jo approaches him, her wavy blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. “Hey there, Dean. Love your house.”

Dean smiles proudly and sits back down on one of the stools, careful to avoid sitting on the mic pack. Jo takes the seat next to him, setting a sketchbook down that already has a rough floor plan of his house. “Damn, you’re quick.”

Jo flashes him a grin, grabbing the pencil tucked behind her ear. “Gotta be quick to do this job.” She sketches the walls a little clearer before turning to him. “Alright, so let’s get you your dream house without having to do any more of the work, hm?”

Dean nods and follows along as she explains what she wants to do: finish the spare room with neutral colors and furnish it, finish his office and get it set up for him so he doesn’t have to keep all his work at school, and finish up painting the living room for him. She also mentions adding a couple things to his garden based on Cas’s suggestions, which Dean readily agrees to.

Jo sits up after half an hour, satisfied with her work. “Alright, I’ll get working on this then. Normally I’d get to know your style so I could decorate to your taste, but based on your bedroom it’s pretty easy to figure out. Simple, clean, and comfy.”

Dean smiles softly and nods, glancing around the house. “That’s kinda what I’m goin’ for, yeah. Glad you could tell.”

Jo sends him a reassuring smile as she flips her sketchbook shut. “I know this is kinda overwhelming, but it’ll be fine. Promise ya. I’ll get your house all fixed up, Balth will get you some new clothes you feel comfortable in, Benny will teach you how to fluff your hair or something to attract the ladies,” She glances at him with a slight smirk and a shrug of her shoulders. “or the boys, whatever you’re into. And you’ll get an entire day with Cas. I mean, I’m not even into anyone and I can tell he’s way easy on the eyes.”

Dean laughs along with Jo and tries to conceal his blush, flicking his eyes over to Castiel for a moment. Easy on the eyes is a bit of an understatement, in Dean’s humble opinion.

Jo leaves a few minutes after that, sketchbook in hand as she heads back to what Dean’s heard called “the Fab Five loft” somewhere in Missouri.

Gabriel explains that Dean’s got the rest of the night off, so he packs himself a bag with everything he’ll need before he can get back into his house. The show’s graciously accommodating him while they renovate his house, which he’s endlessly thankful for. He’s too annoyed with Sam to stay there, and it’d be way too awkward to stay at Bobby’s house for the duration of the filming.

They put him up in a hotel in downtown Lawrence, one of the nicer ones. As soon as he gets to his room, he drops his bag by the door and heads straight to the bathroom, running a cool washcloth over his face. It’s been a long day.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, so he sets the washcloth down and dries his hands and face quickly, swiping the screen to unlock it. To his surprise, it’s his brother.

_ >Wanna grab dinner? I gotta tell you something… _

Dean sighs as he stares at the text. He already knows he’ll go. No matter how mad he is at Sam, he could never deny his brother, even in the absence of his puppy eyes.

< _Sure, Sammy. Name the place._

A text comes through a few minutes later with the address to Sam’s favorite restaurant. It’s a little frilly for Dean’s taste, but he can’t deny that the food is delicious. He types back a thumbs-up emoji, tucking his phone and wallet back into his pocket. With his room key safely stowed, he makes his way down to the lobby and out to his car.

The drive there isn’t nearly long enough to calm Dean’s nerves. He’s more than a little annoyed with his brother, and on top of that, the radio’s playing terrible music. He finds parking pretty easily though, so that’s a win.

Sam’s waiting for him on the sidewalk with a sheepish grin on his face. Dean shoves his hands in his pockets and raises an eyebrow at his younger and taller brother. “This have anything to do with the entire cast of _Queer Eye_ showing up at my school?”

Sam’s mouth drops open and his cheeks turn bright pink. Dean smirks as he splutters for a moment, stepping past him and into the restaurant. Sam follows after a moment. “I hoped I’d get to tell you tonight before they came, I wasn’t sure when they’d be here.” He winces as he turns to look at Dean. “How mad are you?”

Dean rolls his eyes, flashing a charming smile to the hostess as he requests a table. He doesn’t say a word as she leads them to one, settling himself in his seat before he finally looks at Sam. “I’m not mad, Sam. Annoyed? Hell yes. My schedule’s all fucked up now because I have to accommodate this stupid makeover when I should be getting ready for the end-of-the-year party.”

Sam practically pouts at him and Dean feels like he’s staring at a two-year-old version of his brother. “I know, but they’re going to help you with that. They’ll get you an outfit for it, and a haircut, and teach you how to make some food for it…” Sam trails off, muttering something under his breath.

 Dean sits forward, raising an eyebrow. “Didn’t quite catch that, wanna repeat it?”

Sam sighs, but obliges. “I said maybe they’ll even be able to get you a date.”

Dean rolls his eyes and takes a sip of the water the hostess had left them. It’s a little more bitter than the filtered water at his house, which is kinda gross, but he drinks it anyway. “I don’t need a date, Sam. Stop meddling with my love life.”

Sam smirks and shrugs one shoulder. “Nothing to meddle with, really.”

Dean narrows his eyes at his brother and scowls, but before he can get a word in, their waiter approaches and asks if they want something else to drink. The look on Sam’s face proves he knows he dodged a bullet, though.

The rest of their dinner is mostly uneventful. Sam fills him in on what he’s doing at his law firm, as well as a girl he met at one of his work functions, Eileen. The way Sam describes her, Dean can tell his brother’s already smitten.

He’s happy for Sam, he really is. He deserves to be happy, it’s what Dean’s worked for nearly his entire life. Sam’s happiness is more important to Dean than his own, most days, so to see Sam find someone who makes him happy is incredible.

By the time their check comes, though, they circle back to the topic of Dean’s love life.

“Look, Dean, I know you hate talking about it, but I saw you after Lisa left, man. I know how broken up you were, and I know that’s why you don’t want to get back out there.” Dean rolls his eyes and starts to say _you don’t know me as well as you think you do_ but Sam cuts him off as he continues, “I’m not saying anything has to come from this, but promise me you’ll cooperate with them? They’re just here to help, Dean.”

Sam’s got his puppy eyes on, and Dean’ll be damned if he says no to those. He grudgingly agrees to cooperate, shoving the bill in Sam’s direction with a simple, “You owe me.”

Sam grins and happily pays it, glancing at Dean. “Awesome. I can’t wait to see the episode.”

Dean rolls his eyes again but flashes his brother a reassuring smile.

 

 ■ ■ ■

 

The following day, Tuesday, is Balthazar’s segment. Dean wakes up to a crew member knocking on his door. He throws on presentable clothes and brushes his teeth quickly, following the crew member into one of the show’s cars. Someone hands him a breakfast wrap, which he eats on the way to the first store.

As soon as he steps out of the car, he’s got three crew members surrounding him. One of them gets him mic-ed up while the other two rattle off a list of directions. Dean’s absolutely positive he won’t remember any of them. Balthazar steps up to him a moment later, chuckling once the crew steps away.

“Bit overwhelming?”

Dean snorts. “That’s one way to describe it, yeah. I woulda gone with fucking terrifying. How do you deal with having cameras on you all the time?”

Balthazar smirks. “I live for having cameras on me.”

Dean shakes his head but smiles, relaxing as he chats with Balthazar. Gabe gives the okay a few minutes later and then there’s a camera directly in front of them. He sees Balthazar straighten up out of the corner of his eye, so he self-consciously straightens his own posture.

“Alright Dean, explain your style to me.”

Dean raises an eyebrow, glancing down at his clothes before returning his gaze to Balthazar. “I… don’t really have a style? Basically just whatever’s comfortable. My work clothes are usually jeans and a comfortable t-shirt since I have to be able to move pretty quickly to wrangle wayward toddlers.” Balthazar laughs at that, which helps Dean relax a bit more. “So… functional and comfortable, I guess?”

Balthazar nods, motioning for Dean to follow him into the store. “This is a local thrift shop. I imagine, as a kindergarten teacher, you don’t have a lot of disposable income to spend on clothes.” Dean shakes his head, so Balthazar opens the door and leads him inside. “Thrift stores are great for finding comfortable clothes, since they’re already broken in. I noticed you wearing band tees, too. You can usually find some good ones in thrift shops.”

Balthazar continues on, picking out various outfits. Dean’s listening, albeit not very closely, as Balthazar explains which clothes he’s picking and why. A crew member brings out a garment rack and leaves it just outside of frame, which Balthazar promptly fills with clothes. He adds a few that Dean points out, which pleases Dean to no end. His fashion sense isn’t irredeemable if someone like Balthazar actually approves his choices.

Dean feels a bit like a Ken doll, with the way Balthazar just hands him outfits and shoos him into the changing room. He can’t say he doesn’t like it, though. The clothes fit way better than the ones he’s got at home, and he even catches a few members of the crew checking him out. It’s a boost to his ego he never realized he needed.

Their next stop is a store down the road. It’s way pricier than the thrift shop, but the clothes are more formal. He tries on a few different pairs of button-downs and slacks, along with a handful of ties. Balthazar eventually settles on a dark red button-down, a pair of black slacks, and skips the tie. He adds a few more button-downs in light blue, hunter green, and white before he deems their shopping excursion completed. Balthazar leaves the store with his clothes, bidding Dean good luck with the rest of the team. The crew removes his mic and drops him off at the hotel, where he spends the rest of the day adjusting his lesson plan to make up for the time he’s losing doing the show.

 

■ ■ ■

 

Wednesday is Benny’s day. Dean wakes to the same crew member knocking on his door, so he invites them in to wait while he dresses and brushes his teeth. He learns that the kid’s name is Kevin and that this is his first actual job since graduating college. They spend the car ride to the salon talking about their respective colleges, and Dean heads into the salon feeling a bit more comfortable than he had the day before.

As soon as he steps in the door, he’s intercepted by another crew member who gets him mic-ed up. He’s then ushered farther into the salon, where Benny guides him into a chair. As soon as he sits, Benny tips the chair back and goes about washing his hair. As much as he’ll deny it should anyone ask, it’s a highlight of his week. Benny’s damn good at his job, and his fingers scratching over Dean’s scalp has him very nearly drifting off right there. He manages to stay awake, however, and he towel dries his hair when Benny finally lets him sit up.

“Alright, so here’s what I’m thinkin’: I actually like ya with the longer hair. I just wanna trim the sides and style the top a bit more.” Benny threads his fingers through Dean’s hair as he speaks, miming what he plans on doing. It doesn’t sound like a drastic change, so Dean agrees easily. “As far as the scruff, you pull it off pretty well. I’m good with keepin’ it if ya wanna.”

Dean raises his eyebrows, glancing at himself in the mirror. He _does_ like having a bit of facial hair. “Yeah, I’d like to keep it. I like it.”

Benny nods, smiling softly and guiding Dean to lay back. “Relax, I’ll have ya all done in a few.”

Benny’s done in half an hour, finally letting Dean sit up and glance at himself in the mirror. It’s not a drastic change, but it’s definitely noticeable. It looks _so_ much better. Benny grabs a tub of pomade and shows him how to style the top.

“Ya really only need to do it for special occasions, though. For normal, day t’day stuff, you can just fix it with your fingers and a bit of water.”

Dean nods his understanding, smiling to himself. It’s a good look, he’ll admit. Benny’s _damn_ good at his job.

Gabriel calls cut a couple minutes later, so Dean hands back his mic and heads outside. He’s released for the day, so he asks Benny to grab lunch with him. A few of the crew join them, so they take up one of the largest tables in the restaurant across the street.

It’s kinda nice getting to chat with them outside of being filmed. The crew is comfortable and animated with each other, and it’s so much more comfortable to hang out with them than he’d expected. Benny’s got some pretty interesting stories from his childhood in Louisiana, and it turn out he and Cas have a bit of a rivalry about who makes the better gumbo.

“You’ll hafta try it, if I can get Cas to make his. We need an impartial judge.” Benny grins and Dean doesn’t have the heart to tell him that even though he’s only seen Cas for a day, he’s not exactly impartial when it come to the gorgeous chef.

Dean, Benny and the remainder of the crew go their separate ways once they finish their lunch. And if Dean spends the rest of his afternoon watching clips of the previous seasons of _Queer Eye_ , who’s gonna judge him?

 

■ ■ ■

 

Thursday is Charlie’s day, and it’s the one Dean’s been looking forward to the most. Despite the minute amount of time he’d spent talking to Charlie on Monday, he can tell they would be great friends. She’d seen some of his movie collection and commented on a few of his favorites, like Lord of the Rings and Star Trek, and he’d spotted a few geeky tattoos on her arms. One looked like the Deathly Hallows symbol, and the other looked like two crossing lightsabers on her wrist. Not to mention she’s a life coach, and if Dean’s being honest with himself, he can use all the help he can get.

He’s felt a bit stuck the last few years, ever since things started going downhill in his relationship with Lisa. He’d dated her for nearly five years, since their sophomore year of college. She’d been withdrawn for a few months before she left him. Despite him trying to do everything he could to make her happy, it wasn’t enough. He’d come home one day to find all of her things gone and a note taped to the fridge explaining that she couldn’t be with him anymore. He’d moved out of that apartment as soon as he could. He’d couch-hopped between his Uncle Bobby’s house and Sam’s apartment until he’d found the house he’s currently living in. It had been in bad shape, so he’d fixed up his bedroom and made the kitchen usable before moving in. Then he’d gotten his current job at the elementary school, and on top of running the youth center, it didn’t leave him much free time to work on the house.

Not that he regrets any of it. He adores his kids and he’s lucky enough to say that he truly loves his job. He’s wanted to be a teacher since he can remember, and he’s always loved little kids, so kindergarten had always seemed like the best fit. In addition, he’s always empathized with queer kids having a rough time with their families, so giving them somewhere safe and comfortable to hang out gave him a huge sense of satisfaction. And he really does love the house, despite half of it still not being done. He’d planned on getting around to it but… life had just gotten in the way.

He‘d agreed to meet Charlie at his hotel room since his house is being renovated, so he hangs out in the lobby while they set up cameras around the room. Charlie appears just as Claire clips a mic to Dean’s collar, holding what looks like a container of cookies. “Those aren’t homemade by any chance, are they?”

Charlie grins and follows Dean to the elevator. “They are, actually. Compliments of Castiel. Well, technically I asked him to make them, but that’s beside the point.”

Dean chuckles and steps inside, holding the door open for Charlie and pressing his floor once she steps in. He lets them into his room, motioning for her to step inside. “Make yourself at home. You want something to drink?”

Charlie heads straight for the sitting area, dropping into one of the armchairs and setting the Tupperware on the coffee table. “Sure, dude. Whatcha got?”

Dean tugs the mini fridge open, eyes scanning the shelves quickly. “Beer, some milk, a couple Snapples, and water.”

Charlie hums, and Dean sees her turn his PlayStation on. Weird. He thought this was gonna be some kinda life-coaching session. “Beer, please. As long as it’s cold.”

He grabs a beer for her and a Snapple for himself, kicking the fridge door closed as he heads to the sitting area. He drops into the other armchair, passing her the beer. She passes him a PlayStation controller, popping the bottle cap off and taking a sip before leaning back against his couch. She adjusts her position and grabs a cookie. “So, why don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Dean barely stops himself from choking on his drink, clearing his throat and setting the bottle on the coffee table. “Uh, what?”

Charlie flashes him a grin. “You didn’t really think we were just gonna play video games, did you?”

Dean chuckles and shrugs, grabbing a cookie. “I guess not, but you’re not even gonna lead up to the tougher questions?”

Charlie smirks. “Nope.” She doesn’t elaborate, simply presses start on the game and repeats the question.

Dean sighs. This is the part he’s _not_ looking forward to. He hates talking about his love life with people he knows well, so with a perfect stranger it’s almost like the words are getting stuck in his throat. ‘I, uh… I dunno. Just don’t.”

Charlie flicks her eyes to him, raising an eyebrow. “Alright, even as a girl who’s _strictly_ into ladies, I can admit that you’re gorgeous. You should have women all over you, but you haven’t even been on a date in three years.”

Dean scoffs, glancing at her. “Sam told you that? What a fuckin’ snitch.”

Charlie laughs and shrugs, proceeding to absolutely obliterate him in _Battlefield_. “Can’t help you if you won’t admit there’s a problem, Dean.”

“There’s no problem!”

Charlie holds her hands up defensively, munching on a cookie. “Hey, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. Plenty of people have problems with their love lives.” Dean grumbles but mostly stays quiet, so Charlie presses on. “Tell me about Lisa.”

Dean rolls his eyes, slouching against the couch. “There’s nothin’ to tell. She left a long time ago.”

Charlie hums. “Someone’s a bit bitter about that, huh?”

Dean narrows his eyes at her. “I’m not _bitter_. I’m just…” he sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face, “Once bitten, twice shy, if I’m being honest.”

Charlie grins, nudging Dean’s side with her shoulder. “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

Dean rolls his eyes but smiles softly. “Yeah, whatever.”

“Dude, I get it. Ending a long-term relationship sucks, and it’s even worse if it’s unexpected. You’re allowed to be angry about it.”

Dean sighs. “I was. For a long time. I think I’m just tired at this point.”

Charlie hums. “Do you _want_ to get back out there? It’s okay if you don’t.”

Dean plays the game silently for a few minutes, thinking. Charlie doesn’t push him, which he’s grateful for. “I don’t… I don’t want to _date_ , exactly, but I want someone, ya know? I just hate coming home to an empty house.”

Charlie snorts. “Well at least you’ll come home to an empty, _finished_ house at the end of the week.”

Dean rolls his eyes but grins. “Yeah. Jo emailed me her plans, it’s gonna be awesome.”

Charlie grins back. “Jo’s very good at her job, you won’t be disappointed.” They play silently for a few minutes before Charlie speaks again. “Why’s it so important to you to give queer kids a safe space?”

They question sounds like an innocent one, and Charlie looks genuinely curious, but Dean still feels like she’s digging. He glances at one of the cameras as he chews his bottom lip. “I’m bi. I, uh… I came out to my dad, not by choice. He walked in on me with a guy I’d met at a soccer tournament. He, uh…” Dean clears his throat, picking at a loose thread on his shirt. “Let’s just say he wasn’t pleased. He said, and I quote, ‘I won’t have a fag for a son, lock that shit up and throw away the key.’ So yeah, that was great.” He sees Charlie wince, but for whatever reason, she doesn’t say anything. He’s kinda grateful. He’s barely able to continue now, he doubts he would’ve, had Charlie interrupted him. “Anyway, he made my life hell after that. But there was this one restaurant in town I could always hang out in. One of my mom’s friends, Ellen, ran it. She’d known me since I was little and let me hang out there without any disturbances. I eventually told her and she didn’t even blink, she just said she still loved me and that I was always welcome.”

Charlie smiles, grabbing a cookie and passing one to Dean. “Sounds like an awesome woman.”

Dean smiles wistfully. “Yeah, she is. She gave me a job, let me sleep on her couch on nights my dad was particularly pissed. I owe her a lot.” He clears his throat, taking a drink and giving himself a moment to breathe. “Anyway, I always felt safe there, and I wanted to make sure other queer kids had somewhere they could go, especially if they have shitty home lives. I can’t run it all the time, obviously, but I’ve got a great team there. I _do_ get to spend weekends there and I meet a bunch of awesome kids.”

Charlie smiles and bumps her shoulder against Dean’s. “You’re a cool guy. Thank you for telling me.”

Dean flushes, clearing his throat and smiling shyly. “You don’t have to thank me.”

Charlie hums and shrugs. “You didn’t have to tell me. I appreciate it.” Dean nods, smiling and taking a drink, mostly just so he has something to do. “So is there a guy you’ve got your eye on, then?”

Okay, so he doesn’t _hesitate_ , but he doesn’t exactly answer right away either. Charlie takes her opportunity and pounces, much to Dean’s dismay.

“There is! Oh my god, who are they?”

Dean shakes his head quickly. “No, nuh uh, no fuckin’ way. I’m not tellin’ you that.”

Charlie pouts, turning to face him. “Why not? All I’m gonna do is get you a date with them.”

Dean laughs. “That’s why! He’s so out of my league, it’s not even funny. I don’t even know if he’s single.”

“Tell me and I’ll find out. Then we can decide where to go from there.”

Dean glances at the cookies, his mind wandering to Cas. “I… shouldn’t say.”

Charlie smirks. “Cas, huh?”

Dean’s eyes widen and he whips around to look at her. “What? No, why would you think that?”

Charlie snorts. “Well if that wasn’t a confirmation, I don’t know what is.”

Dean can feel a blush creeping up his neck. “Look, I don’t have my eye on him, okay? He’s just… gorgeous.”

Charlie hums, pushing the container of cookies closer to him. “He’s single. In case you were wondering. You should totally make a move.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “No way, come on. Look at me and then look at him. He’s so out of my league.”

Charlie snorts. “So there’s clearly a self-esteem issue too.”

Dean blushes for the third time in the last twenty minutes, and he’s starting to think he definitely shouldn’t hang out with Charlie if she makes him blush this much. “There’s no self-esteem, issue, I just know out of my league when I see it.”

Charlie hums. “He’s not out of your league. And I know for a fact that he’d say yes if you asked him out.”

Dean glares at her. “You do not.”

Charlie grins. “Do to. I saw the way he looked at you, dude, he’s definitely crushing.”

Dean shakes his head, turning back to the game. There’s no way.

“Look, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. It’s your choice. But if you’re not asking because you’re afraid he’ll say no, you’ve got nothing to be afraid of.”

They spend the next ten minutes chatting about Dean and his family and- at Charlie’s insistence- his self-esteem issues. All in all, when he’s finally alone in his hotel room, he feels a lot lighter than he has since before Lisa. It’s a welcome feeling.

 

■ ■ ■

 

Friday is Cas’s day. It’s the most nerve-wracking day of the entire shoot, and Dean’s on edge all morning. Cas and the production team set up in the hotel’s kitchen, so by the time he gets there and Claire gets a mic on him, they’re ready to roll. He steps into the kitchen and nearly faints at the sight of Castiel looking completely at home with a corny apron on and a variety of foods laid out one of the counters.

Castiel meets his eyes and flashes him a smile. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean stutters out a hello as he makes his way farther inside, clearing his throat and taking his place next to Castiel.

“From what I understand, you already cook?”

Dean nods slowly, willing himself to relax. “Yeah, my mom died when I was young and my dad never knew how to cook, so I learned.”

Castiel frowns and his hand rests over Dean’s on the counter. “I’m sorry.”

Dean smiles softly, shrugging. “Not your fault. Thanks, though.” He chuckles, slipping his hand out from under Castiel’s and cracking his knuckles. “Alright, Mr. Famous Chef, teach me something.”

Castiel laughs and the sound makes Dean so damn warm inside. _I’d love to hear that laugh again every day for the rest of my life_ , the traitorous part of his brain whispers. He shakes the thought away, focusing on Castiel’s lesson.

Cas spends the time showing him how to make a few different appetizers for the party, like mac and cheese bites and bacon cheeseburger meatballs on a skewer. They’re easy to make in bulk and they’re _delicious_ . They make enough that the leftovers get passed around to the crew, who’re more than pleased with the results. Dean’s pride swells a bit at that, and he _might_ shuffle a bit closer to Castiel.

Cas also shows him a few recipes he can prep the day before if he knows he’s got a busy day, which Dean makes a point of memorizing because he usually doesn’t have time to cook for himself on the weekends.

They spend the entire time chatting as they work. They mostly talk about Dean, but he does learn that Castiel has an older brother and that he’s wanted to be a chef his entire life, since cooking in his house fell to him and he loved being able to cook for everyone. He also learns that Charlie’s roped Cas into more than a few movie nights and he’s slowly being absorbed into her fandoms.

He leaves the kitchen that afternoon way more comfortable than he’d been before, and with a much stronger crush than he’d had walking in that morning.

 

■ ■ ■

 

He needs to call Sam. He knows that.

He’d thought about asking Charlie to remove his confession from the show, but it turns out he’s not freaked out about everyone knowing he’s bi. But before everyone found out, he needed to tell the important people in his life.

Hence the call to Sam. It’s the longest minute of his life as the line rings, but Sam picks up with his normal, cheery voice, asking Dean how the show’s going. Dean grudgingly agrees that it’s actually pretty fun, and he feels better than he has in a while. Sam, smug younger brother that he is, just says he’s happy for Dean and that he knows the episode will be amazing. Dean rubs the back of his neck, dropping onto the edge of his bed. “That’s actually what I called to talk to you about. Can we grab dinner tonight? I have something kinda important to tell you.”

“Is everything okay? Nothing bad happened, right?” The immediate worry in his brother’s voice makes him smile. Nobody can ever say Sam doesn’t care about him and his well-being.

“Yeah, man, everything’s great. We just gotta talk. It’s nothin’ bad, I promise.”

Sam agrees to dinner, so Dean changes into a soft t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans, heading to Ellen’s restaurant. It’s cozy and familiar, and he’s glad he picked here for dinner. It’ll make this whole thing so much easier.

He’s not afraid Sam won’t accept it. Sam won’t have a problem with it. Hell, he volunteers with Dean at the shelter when he’s got time. It’s just the fact that he actually has to say the words out loud to his younger brother. He’s not looking forward to it, but at the same time, he’s sorta glad it’ll be out there after this.

Sam gets there a few minutes after Dean. They take a booth in the back and put in their meal orders. Sam sits forward, leaning his forearms on the table. “So what’s up, man? You sounded nervous on the phone. Everything’s okay, for real?”

Dean smiles softly and nods. “Yeah, Sam, everything’s good.” He takes a breath. “So, um, remember that fight Dad and I had after you and him got back from your math tournament?”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “The one I went to in seventh grade? Yeah, you were screaming at each other, it’s pretty hard to forget. Why?”

Dean winces at the memory, taking a sip of his water to calm his nerves. “I, uh… We were fighting because… because he found out I was bisexual. Well, actually he assumed I was gay because he caught me with a guy, but… Yeah.”

Sam raises his eyebrows, but other than that doesn’t react. Dean chews his bottom lip, clearing his throat.

“So, um, that’s what I wanted to tell you. I’m bi.”

Sam snorts. “Yeah, Dean. I know.”

Dean’s head snaps up to look at Sam, eyebrows furrowing. “W-What? You know? How?”

Sam shrugs. “I mean, I didn’t know for sure, but I kinda suspected. I heard a bit of the fight, and I saw that guy leaving. Not to mention how much the youth center means to you.” Sam smiles softly. “I’ve seen how well you empathize with them, way better than I ever could.”

Dean sputters, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “You suspected this whole time? Why didn’t you ever ask?”

Sam shrugs once again. “Not my place. It’s your thing to tell, man. I was fine waiting until you were comfortable with it.”

“So… you’re okay with it?”

Sam grins. “Did you think I wouldn’t be? I don’t care who you’re into, Dean. I just want you to be happy with whoever it is.”

Dean rolls his eyes, but his heart melts just a little. “Thanks, Sammy.”

Sam hums thoughtfully. “Why’d you pick now, anyway?”

Dean clears his throat. “I, uh… I came out to Charlie. She was asking me why running the youth center meant so much to me and it just sorta… came out.” He smirks. “No pun intended.”

Sam rolls his eyes, leaning back as their waitress sets their plates in front of them. “You sure you’re ready to come out? I think you underestimate how popular this show it.”

Dean shrugs, tearing his straw wrapper apart. “Yeah, I’m okay with it. I should tell Bobby and my boss, but… yeah. I’m ready.”

Sam smiles and reaches across the table to rest his hand over Dean’s. “You know I got your back on this, right?”

Dean smiles softly, nodding and setting the shredded wrapper down. “Yeah. Thanks, man.”

Bobby’s next. It’s significantly easier to tell him that Dean had expected, and he’s kicking himself for believing Bobby would think any less of him. In reality, Bobby had just shrugged and said basically the same thing Sam had, that he didn’t care who made Dean happy, as long as he was happy. He doesn’t dare tell his father, not that he’s talked to the man recently. He hadn’t even spared him a second thought once Sam had moved out of the house. Ellen already knew, and he’d set up a meeting with his boss, so all that was left for him to do was relax until the reveal of his house the next morning.

That night, wrapped in the fluffy hotel comforter, he dreams of blue eyes and unruly black hair.

 

■ ■ ■

 

The production team collects him Saturday morning at nine. Dean’s already two cups of coffee in, and Claire brings him a third. He showers her with gratitude, sipping at the warm liquid and pushing last night’s dreams out of his mind. Unfortunately for him, Charlie and Castiel are the ones to bring him to his house. Charlie’s winking at him and motioning to Cas, who remains oblivious, to Dean’s relief. Claire helps him set up his mic while they’re waiting in the driveway for Jo’s go-ahead, with Charlie and Cas hovering nearby.

They’re only there for a few minutes before Jo steps out of his house, quickly closing the door behind her. “Alright, you ready Dean?”

He chuckles softly and nods. “Yeah, definitely.”

Jo grins at him and glances at Gabriel, who gives her the okay to bring everyone inside. Jo goes first, followed by a cameraman to capture Dean’s reaction, and then Dean himself.

Not much has changed in the entryway. The kitchen was already finished, but a quick glance at the living room shows that Jo’s finished patching the walls and painting them, in addition to adding a few pieces of furniture.

“Didn’t have much to do in here, honestly. All the furniture here was still really nice, I just added a couple pieces I thought you might like.”

Dean nods his approval, running his fingers over the new end table next to his couch. “I do. Like it, I mean. Matches what I was going for.”

Jo grins, motioning for Dean to follow. “First thing I wanna show you is the second bathroom. It was pretty well laid-out already, so we just added everything in. I didn’t connect it to the spare bedroom, but there’s nothing on that wall if you want to add a door in the future.”

Dean nods, following her to the bathroom. It’s _gorgeous_. The tile is dark gray, the fixtures are brand-new and shiny, and there’s plenty of space to walk around. It’s exactly what Dean had pictured. “This is amazing. How did you do this in less than a week?”

Jo chuckles. “I’m excellent at my job. And I’ve got a kickass team.” She motions for him to follow, leading him to the spare bedroom. “Finished this one up pretty easily, too. Added some neutral linens.” She flashes him a smile, stepping aside so he can check the room out. “Makes it more inviting for whoever’s staying here.”

He nods, smiling softly. “It’s nice. That bed looks really comfortable.”

Jo hums. “It’s the comforter. Trick to a comfy bed is a plush comforter.”

Dean chuckles, nodding in agreement and following her to the next room. It’s a spare room that’s been turned into a home office for him. Along one wall, there’s a line of bookshelves with all of his teaching books on the one closest to the desk. His personal books are spread out on the other bookshelves, along with some framed pictures he’d never gotten around to unpacking, and a few of his mom’s knickknacks he’d taken from their house when he’d moved out. There’s a huge wooden desk that takes up the right corner of the room with a brand-new desktop on it. On the right wall, there’s a few different filing cabinets, each one labeled. There’s one for his schoolwork, one for important personal files, and one for files from the youth center.

“Thoughts?” Jo asks, leaning against the doorway.

“It’s perfect. I can’t believe you even labeled everything for me.” He brushes a thumb over a framed picture of his mom, smiling softly to himself. “Where’d you even find this stuff?”

“In boxes in here. There were a few in the spare bedroom too. Figured you’d rather have them out where you can admire them than in a box somewhere.”

Dean nods, turning back to Jo with a grin. “It’s exactly what I pictured. Thank you.”

Jo grins back and pulls him into a hug. “You’re so welcome. Enjoy it.”

They head back to the living room where the rest of the crew is standing around. Balthazar catches Dean’s eye, motioning for Dean to follow him. Balthazar leads him back to his bedroom, sliding the closet door open. “I kept clothes you asked me to keep, and the ones you wanted to keep for sentimental reasons are put away in that chest over there. That way they don’t take up your hanger space, but they’re still there if you need them.”

Dean nods along as Balthazar explains the new clothes he’d gotten for Dean, as well as how to style them and how to wash them. It’s a lot of information to take in, but he thinks he managed to get it all. Benny comes in once Balthazar finishes and ushers Dean into his bathroom, going over how to style his hair for the party. Dean has to admit it’s a good look, and he’s more than a little excited to actually look good at the party this year.

With everything finished up, at least on the Fab Five’s end, they get ready to leave with the crew. Charlie wishes him luck with the party and gives him her phone number, insisting he text her so they can hang out outside of the show. He’s more than happy to oblige her, hugging her before she heads to the car. Castiel is the last to leave, flashing Dean a soft smile on his way out of the house. The Fab Five car leaves, along with three vans full of crew members and Dean is finally, blissfully alone.

It’s sort of unnerving. He’s gotten used to having people bustling around him in the last few days, so the silence surrounding him now kind of makes his skin crawl. He doesn’t have anything to do, since the party isn’t until the following week, so he grabs a beer and settles into his couch to catch up on his DVR.

 

■ ■ ■

 

Charlie brings the pitcher of sangria over to the table, nudging Cas’s leg with her foot and motioning for him to scoot over. He does, accepting a glass of the sangria as Charlie plops onto the couch next to him. “My favorite part of an episode!” She grins at the other four in the room, grabbing the television remote off the coffee table. “This one’s Dean’s party.” She feels Cas shift beside her, but when she turns to look at him, his eyes are firmly glued to the screen as he sips at his drink.

Jo snorts, catching Charlie’s eyes and mouthing _someone’s got a crush_. Charlie grins in response, settling back against the couch and pressing play.

The video opens with Dean in his kitchen the night before the party, making huge batches of the mac and cheese bites and the bacon cheeseburger meatballs. It picks up again as he’s picking out his clothes the next day. To Balthazar’s relief, he picks a pair of black dress pants and the red button-down. He skips the tie, opting to leave the top two buttons open, and picks a pair of shiny black boots instead of plain dress shoes, which has Cas squirming next to Charlie.

Charlie just smirks to herself. She already knows how this party goes. She’s been in contact with Dean pretty regularly since they’d finished up filming with him, and she knows the party went of spectacularly, with the highest attendance they’ve ever had. So, while the four of them finish up the video of Dean preparing for the party and attending it, she sneaks away.

They’ve had this whole thing planned out for a week, her and Dean. As soon as she’d found out when they were watching Dean’s video, she sent him a text with the date and time. Dean had been talking about asking Castiel on a date, and Charlie had insisted that this would be the perfect time for it.

Just as she gets to the door of the loft, Dean texts her to inform her that he’s riding the elevator up. She grins to herself, unlocking the door and opening it as quietly as she can, waving Dean inside once he approaches. Dean smiles at her apprehensively, stepping inside. He follows her to the loft’s living room, lingering in the doorway, just out of everyone else’s view. No one seems to be looking for Charlie, which is probably for the best. Dean’s nervous enough as is, he doesn’t need one of the spotting him before they’re supposed to.

The video ends and the four left on the couch start to shift. Charlie picks that moment to clear her throat rather loudly, smirking when all four heads snap up to look at her. They don’t stay staring at her for long, though- soon their eyes shift to Dean standing behind her, looks of confusion and curiosity swirling over their faces.

Castiel is the first to speak. “Dean? What’re you doing here?”

Charlie steps into the room, motioning for Dean to speak as she sits down. It takes him a moment- the nerves get the best of him as he plans out what he’s going to say- but eventually he manages to get the words out. “I, uh… I wanted to ask if you’d consider going on a date.” He pauses as he considers what he said, suppressing a wince and hastily adding, “With me.”

Jo, Benny, Charlie and Balthazar all snicker as Castiel blinks at Dean, whose resolve is slowly crumbling with each moment he doesn’t have an answer.

After four achingly long minutes, Benny finally leans over and smacks Castiel on the shoulder. “I think he’s waitin’ on an answer, cher.”

Castiel turns to look at Benny, eyes widening as his gaze snaps back to Dean. “Oh! Of course, my apologies, I was… not expecting that. I’d very much like to go on a date.”

“With me?” Dean asks, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth up.

Castiel rolls his eyes but smiles back nonetheless. “With you, yes.”

 

■ ■ ■

 

**_Five Months Later_ **

“Balthazar will be ecstatic to see you wearing something he added to your closet.” Castiel says with a smirk as he leans over to straighten Dean’s tie.

Dean, for his part, rolls his eyes with a fond smile and tilts his chin up to give Castiel more room to fuss. “I’m sure he will. He’s a bit of a fashionista, that one.”

Castiel laughs. “Understatement. Regardless, I think you look stunning.”

Dean can feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks, so he lets his eyes slip closed for a moment as he wills it away. It doesn’t go away, though. Instead, Castiel leans in to press a line of kisses across his cheek.

“We should get going. The car will be here any second.” Dean hums his agreement, turning his head slightly to capture Cas’s lips with his own. It’s a brief kiss, but it’s a hell of a lot more grounding than anything else. Dean needs grounding. He doesn’t know how he’s going to survive this night, but he’s glad he’ll at least have Castiel with him for it.'

He’s been dating Castiel for nearly five months now, and it’s… he’s weary of saying perfect because no relationship is perfect, but it’s everything he’s dreamed of. He’s happier with Cas than he’d ever been with Lisa, prompting him to realize that Lisa leaving him might’ve been the best thing that could’ve happened to him. Not that it matters- he’s got Castiel, and he’s so much happier now that he doesn’t have to avoid telling people he’s bisexual.

He’d faced a bit of backlash when he’d come out to the principal. A few parents had come forward- anonymously, of course- and said they didn’t want someone like him teaching their kids. The principal had agreed to move the kids from Dean’s class to keep the peace, but the kids had put up such a fuss that the parents eventually acquiesced. Other than that, though, hardly anyone had mentioned it again. Sam, Bobby and Ellen were okay with it, and it had made his position at the youth center even stronger. Kids who’d been nervous about talking to him before approached him on their own now. Castiel had a habit of praising him for “showing that they can figure out who they are at any age” but he usually shrugged it off. Sam and Charlie had started backing Castiel up, though, and it was getting harder to shrug off.

Castiel pulls him through the lobby and into the black SUV waiting outside the hotel to bring them to the Netflix premiere. The show had premiered at midnight, but Netflix had still found a way to have a party for it, much to everyone’s amusement. Dean was attending as Castiel’s date, which meant he’d have to walk the red carpet with Cas and the dates of the rest of the Fab Five. He’s not nervous. Really.

Castiel keeps their hands linked the entire walk, to Dean’s relief. They get a few questions about their relationship from the press in attendance, but for the most part Dean’s left out of it. Soon enough they’re inside the building, where they’re met with loud music and all sorts of foods laid out on tables around the room.

Castiel smiles and squeezes Dean’s hand gently, tilting his head toward the dance floor. “Shall we?”

Dean grins, nodding quickly and tugging Castiel into the middle of the crowd already gathered there. Castiel follows him with a chuckle, keeping a possessive hand on Dean’s waist.

He’d have to thank Sam later for signing him up for this damn show.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
>    
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my express written permission.**


End file.
